


Raffle Prizes

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Collection of ficlets for those who won in my raffle on Tumblr.Chapter 1 (Midoriya Izuku):You and Midoriya happen to meet again after you had moved away.Chapter 2 (Zen/Hyun Ryu):Zen finds out your birthday is coming up.Chapter 3 (707/Luciel Choi & Jumin Han):You have a threesome with Seven and Jumin. (NSFW)





	1. Midoriya Izuku: Hello Again

Living in such a small neighbourhood and being rather timid yourself, it was no surprise that you ended up befriending the cute and kind Midoriya Izuku. The two of you were similar in the sense that neither of you possessed Quirks, and you both had gotten close to one another. Unfortunately, just before entering middle school, you had to move away and ended up losing touch with your childhood friend.

Fast forward a few years later with you in high school, you ended up moving back to Musutafu due to personal reasons. While heading home from school, you would always pass by the famous U.A. high school gates. A small smile graced your lips as you fondly remember how it was Midoriya’s dream to enter this school.

As though by a twist of fate, the moment your thoughts turned towards your childhood friend, a familiar plain-looking face exited the school gates, and you stood there, shocked. “Izun?” You unconsciously called out, using your nickname for the male.

The young man looked up upon hearing that old nickname of his, and his entire face lit up when he saw you. He recognized you right away, you realized, and you felt flattered. Midoriya jogged his way over to you, a large grin on his face as he exclaimed your name. “I’m so happy to see you again!”

Midoriya looked you over, and his face flushed. It’s been quite a while since the two of you last saw each other; you’ve grown into a beautiful young woman since then, and it left your childhood friend speechless.

Flashing him a warm smile, you said, “It looks like we have some catching up to do.”

The aspiring hero nodded, unable to bring himself to stop smiling. He had so many things he wanted to tell you, but for now, he was glad that the two of you could spend time together again.


	2. Zen/Hyun Ryu: For You

“So, Zen, what do you plan to do for [Name]’s upcoming birthday?” Jaehee asks as she takes a sip from her coffee. As for Zen himself, he sputters out his own drink, causing the young woman to curiously arch an eyebrow. “You didn’t know?”

The actor shakes his head. It was only recently that you and Zen have gotten together; he was so lost in being able to spend such lovely dates with you that he forgot to ask when your birthday was so that he could go all out to celebrate it with you. After Jaehee divulged that small bit of information on when exactly your birthday is, she offers, “Would you like for me to help out?”

“I appreciate the offer, but it’s okay,” Zen politely refuses. The young man scratches at his slightly flushed cheeks, a bashful smile on his lips while shyly averting his gaze. He explains, “I kind of want to make it a special thing where it’s all entirely from me without any help, if that makes sense…”

The young woman’s expression softens, and she nods. “I understand. Good luck.”

Since then, Zen has been wracking his brain on what he could possibly do to make your birthday extra special. After rehearsals, he would scour through the different stores in the streets until late into the night in search for the perfect gift. When he finally found something worthy enough, the actor was beyond excited to give it to you. Sure enough, there was a sense of fluttering nervousness in his heart, that bit of insecurity of his slipping through.

Zen shakes his head of such thoughts and clutches the carefully wrapped gift closer to his chest. There’s a bounce in his steps, and he hums cheerfully to himself as he approaches the meeting spot for your date. He hopes to make today the first of many wonderful birthdays to come.


	3. 707/Luciel Choi & Jumin Han: On Three (NSFW)

A pleasant shiver courses through you when you feel Jumin’s index finger trail down your spine, causing you to arch your back and press your bare chest against Seven’s, the hacker smirking up at you as he admires your flushed expression. You can’t remember how the situation turned out like this, with you pressed between the gorgeous corporate heir and mischievous hacker, but you don’t particularly care.

Seven digs his fingers into your hips as you continue to bounce on his length, bringing his lips close to your ear and whispering all the naughty words that sends your mind reeling. His breaths are incredibly hot against your skin, and his moans encourage you to move _faster_. _Harder_. _More_.

From behind you, Jumin chuckles; he doesn’t participate much in getting dirty, but he loves the view from behind. The young man sticks his tongue out and licks at your salty, sweat-coated skin. He hums in satisfaction before latching his mouth onto you and starts sucking at your supple flesh as he subtly grinds himself against your ass.

You whimper and whine from all the sensations, and you start to lose yourself and give in to the overwhelming pressure. With punctuated grunts, Seven lifts his hips up to meet with yours, thrusting his throbbing cock deep and hard into your core. The hacker chuckles darkly underneath his breath when he feels you getting close, his eyes dark and heavy.

Without warning, Seven slides a hand in between both your bodies and relentlessly rubs your clit, sending you crashing to your orgasm. Both of the males you’re pressed between chase to follow afterwards, their bodies moving frantically and erratically at different paces before growling and moaning your name in sync as thick ropes of cum spill from their pulsating cocks.

After regaining themselves, the two young men share a smirk. “Time to switch.”


End file.
